Pimple
by Tpol3FelixXCalhoun
Summary: When Draco wakes up with a pimple, he thinks his chance to admit his feelings to his crush is ruined. After all, Malfoys are all about perfection. But he never would have complained beforehand if he knew that the answer to his dilemma was so... pleasurable. Rated M for male/male "relations" {Draco/Harry}


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry BLOODY Potter. Sadly, I only own my fangasms. No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Warnings: Severe innocence to a staggering degree, sexual content, fluffiness (hopefully if I can pull it off), language, and the characters are probably very OOC because I seem to have a problem keeping them in character….even though I really don't try….**_

_**AUTHORS NOTE: Hello my fellow Drarry swooners. I would just like to take this time to say that I will accept flames about anything except the fact that this is a slash pairing. I mean seriously, if you're that much of a homophobe then why the hell are you even reading this? Oh, and anyone who hates Draco can go kiss Hagrid's hairy butt crack. I Love You ALL!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_Pimple of a Problem_

_One-Shot_

Draco stared at his reflection in the boy's bathroom with a look of utter shock on his pale face. He took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut, all but praying that when he opened them, what he thought he saw would be just that. A thought. Not actually sitting there on his perfectly smooth, unmarred face.

Malfoys just did not get pimples.

He cracked open one eye, silver iris mocking him, just daring him to look a little to the left. And when he did, he almost cried. There just sitting on his face was a big, fat, red, pimple. He could swear it was pulsing too. You know. If pimples could pulse. It would be smiling too.

_Just breathe_ he told himself. _It's not that big. _But to him it didn't matter what size it was, by just existing it was practically taking up his entire face. And he was not being a drama queen, thank you very much. He rattled through his mind, trying to find a way to get rid of it. But that was just it. He didn't know how to get rid of it. Before now, he'd never even gotten a pimple. Not even when he'd hit puberty and realized that he preferred blokes over girls.

Malfoys just did not get pimples.

He would just pop it, but Blaise had told him once that if you did, it could leave a scar. Well, that was not acceptable. He would just glamour his face, but Headmaster McGonagall banned all glamour and cloaking charms from being used. For the safety of all Hogwarts students and such. Well what about the safety of his reputation? This little pimple would simply ruin him! Yeah, so he may be an ex Death Eater, hated by the entire wizarding world. The manor may have been taken from him and his parents may have been sentenced to Azkaban for life. He may not be rich anymore, and he may have only gone back to Hogwarts for McGonagall's offered eighth year so that he could get his N.E.W.T.S and have a slim chance at a job. And he may only be free from Azkaban because of Potter's testimony at his trial. But if he had anything, he still had his pride and his reputation, however shredded they may be. But this pimple was going to ruin everything!

_Breathe _he reminded himself. _Just hold your chin up high for one day, and when classes are over, you can just go see Madame Pompfrey. She has to have something to help get rid of it. Some sort of potion or spell or whatever… _

He resignedly got up and dressed for the day, calmly combing back his hair, making a point not to look in the mirror, lest he break down and cry at the unfairness of it all. Today was going to be the day where he told him how he felt. How he loved the way his messy mop of hair fell into his gorgeous green eyes. How his toned body made his pants tighten in ways he didn't understand. How every time he looked at him, he felt butterflies flutter around in his stomach. How he really didn't care about their past, he just wanted to stand by him and care for him. How he liked him. _**A lot.**_ Merlin, he sounded like a lovesick Hufflepuff.

The sad part was he just couldn't bring himself to care. He just wanted Harry Potter to like him back. _ And even if he rejects you,_ he reminded himself, _you'll take it like a man._

_ Yeah right._

Well, he would've told him all of that today, but now that the pimple was there… he just simply couldn't do it now. And no, he was not looking for an excuse to hold off confessing to him. That would be ridiculous and very cowardly.

He was in Slytherin for a reason…

He squared his shoulders and left the bathroom, entering the shared common room. After Hogwarts was rebuilt, hardly any eight years came back, so McGonagall sectioned off a tower for them. The bad part was all the eight years had to share it, regardless of which house you were in. The good part was, since there were so few, everyone got their own dorm room. Which was just fine with him. He'd rather not have a roommate anyway. Lately, he'd been having these really weird dreams about him and Harry on a bed together. Now usually in his dreams Harry and him would just talk and cuddle, but recently, Harry and him would lay together _naked_. He didn't understand why they would both be naked on a bed in the first place, or why the thought of those dreams made his private parts ache, but now he couldn't look at Harry without admiring those clothed broad shoulders or strong, tapered waist…. Ugh, why was he even thinking like that? Okay, he just needed to focus.

The common room was filled with students getting ready for breakfast. Draco spotted Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Seamus, and Neville huddled together near the fireplace, talking animatedly with each other. Since the end of the war, everyone had forgotten their past prejudices and rivalries. New friendships and relationships had bloomed, much to McGonagall's delight. Draco had profusely apologized to the Golden Trio, nearly fainting when Harry had smiled at him and offered him his hand. He sniggered as he remembered the look of horror on Ron's face, but after a few months of school, he'd gotten used to Draco hanging around and his friendly persona. They'd actually played a few games of chess together. After Ron realized that Draco was a very challenging opponent, he'd warmed up instantly. Hermione just took it all in stride.

Now Draco made his way over to them, head down in self-consciousness, praying no one noticed the difference of his left cheek._ Breathe. Relax._

Harry saw Draco approach and smiled. Was it just him or did Draco look extra cute today? He wondered absentmindedly what Draco would think if he knew that he liked him, or thought him cute for that matter._ He'd probably spell your bits off. _Harry snorted at his own thoughts, earning a questioning glance from Hermione. He just waved it off and scooted over to make room for Draco, who smiled gratefully at him before plopping down beside him.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty!" Blaise said, smirking when Draco's cheeks tinged pink.

"Shut it Blaise," Draco snarled back, highly aware of Harry's thigh brushing against his. He shifted inconspicuously in his seat, hoping against hope that no one noticed his discomfort or the pimple.

Of course, yet again, his prayers were not answered.

"Draco," Hermione interjected, "what's that on your cheek?" _Great. Leave it to Granger to notice every little thing._

"Oh Merlin, it's a pimple!" Blaise exclaimed all too loudly. "My little Drakkkyie got his first pimple!" He clutched onto Pansy's arm theatrically. "Oh, he's growing up so fast!"

Draco's cheeks turned a deep crimson as everyone turned to stare at him. He buried his face in his hands, failing to notice the look of lust in Harry's eyes at the sight of a blushing Draco. _Beautiful,_ Harry thought. He leaned toward Hermione and spoke so only she could hear him. "Is it weird that I find the pimple oddly endearing?"

Harry had told Hermione and Ron of his infatuation with Draco a while ago. Oddly enough, Hermione had simply patted him on the cheek and said, "I know."

Now Hermione just simply shook her head at him. "For you Harry, it's not weird at all." Harry didn't know how to take that reply, so he just shrugged his shoulders and focused back on Draco, who was peeking out at everybody from behind his fingers. It took all of Harry's willpower not to just pounce on him right then and there. _Why did he have to be so bloody cute?!_

"It's quite alright Draco dear," Pansy cooed soothingly, knowing that Draco was extremely self-conscious. "Everyone gets one now and then. Besides, it's nothing a little wank won't handle." That comment elicited a few giggles and chuckles from the group, but Draco just looked up in confusion.

"What's a wank?" He asked.

The group got deathly quiet at that. Everyone once again turned to look at him, this time an identical look of shock on all their faces. Harry reeled back as if he'd been slapped. Draco turned red again, but this time stared back determinedly at them. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Draco," Seamus said slowly, as if talking to a daft child, "You've never had a wank before?"

"No," Draco replied, cocking his head to the side owlishly. "What is it, some type of food or-"

Blaise and Ron burst out laughing, rolling around on the ground, clutching at their sides. Hermione tried her best to hide her laughter behind her hands. Pansy and Neville's jaw had almost literally hit the ground, eyes as wide as saucers. Harry was blushing right along with Draco, trying vainly to ignore his raging arousal triggered by Draco's words. He'd known that Draco was a virgin and all, but he hadn't known that he was _that_ innocent. The mere thought of a blushing virgin Draco spread wantonly out for Harry to devour was driving him crazy with lust. He tightened his hands into tight fists in an effort to stop himself from dragging Draco off to his dorm and snog him senseless.

"What are you all laughing about? What's so bloody funny?" Draco huffed, folding his arms in front of his chest and pouting childishly. "And Pansy, pick up your jaw, you'll catch flies."

Pansy instantly snapped her jaw shut, glaring daggers at Blaise and Ron, still doubled over in hysterics. Hermione cleared her throat rather loudly, catching their attention. They picked themselves up, still sniggering shamelessly. Seamus recovered from his shock, giving Draco a serious look. "Draco," he waited until Draco looked at him. "You do know what sex is right?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes of course I know what sex is! I'm not daft."

"Then how the bloody hell do you not know what a wank is?" Ron blurted out, earning a glare from Seamus and Hermione.

"What does sex have to do with wanking?" Draco asked. Neville made an odd choking sound.

"Oh my dear boy!" Blaise laughed, "It has everything to do with sex. It feels bloody amazing!"

Well that just confused Draco even more. "What do you mean it feels amazing? What are you all talking about?"

"Draco dear," Pansy said, "It's rather hard to explain it. It's easier if it's… shown to you." She looked pointedly at Harry, who stayed quiet, averting his eyes. She shared a knowing grin with Hermione.

Draco turned innocent eyes up to Harry, biting his lower lip. "What do they mean show me? Would you show me Harry?"

Harry clenched his fist tighter, trying to keep a reign on his control. He blushed a deep red, completely unable to form a sentence. "I…I… uh…"

The whole group burst into hysterics then. Draco blushed again, glaring at everyone. Harry stayed silent, not trusting his own voice. He watched Draco with hungry eyes, tempted to forgo breakfast and show Draco how to properly wank, and so much more. Draco unconsciously shied away from the look of lust Harry was giving him. He really didn't understand what was going on, or why everyone was practically pissing themselves laughing. He knew that this pimple would cause problems! He should've gone straight to Madame Pompfrey's.

Hermione was the first to regain some semblance of control, holding onto Pansy's shoulder for support. Pansy followed soon after, glancing at Draco in barely contained amusement. Neither girl failed to notice the look of hunger on Harry's face. They both shared a mischievous look, one that clearly said, "mission accomplished".

"Alright guys!" Hermione chirped all too happily. "We've got to head down to the great hall now if we don't want to miss breakfast. That comment certainly got Ron's attention, the miserable glutton. A few more moments of tittering passed before everyone was relatively calm again, save for a particularly tense Harry and now livid Draco.

"I still don't see what's so funny" Draco muttered pushing out his plump bottom lip in a little pout.

_Oh god those lips… _Harry groaned inwardly, mesmerized by the fleshy pink organs. He roughly shook his head to dispel his thoughts, abruptly standing up on stiff legs. For once he was glad for the bagginess of his school robes that clearly hid his growing problem.

"Yeah we," he paused to clear his throat, "We should definitely go now. The common room is practically empty anyways." He forced himself not to run to the portrait hole, desperate to escape as he was. Keeping to a brisk walk, he failed to notice Draco's slightly hurt expression. Draco couldn't understand what was going on, and now Harry was acting as if he couldn't get away fast enough. Was it something he said?

Everyone followed Harry belatedly out of the common room, much to Draco's annoyance.

"Wait!" he called out, rising gracefully to his feet before rushing after them. "Isn't anyone going to just show me what it is?"

Blaise and Ron chortled with laughter again, stumbling like buffoons down the hall. He could see Harry up ahead, head down, shoulders tense. Seriously, what was going on with everyone? Hermione sidled up beside him, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before leaning in as if to tell him secret.

"If you really want to know what it is, go see Harry in his dorms after supper is over. I'm sure he'd be delighted to show you."

Draco seemingly mulled it over in his head for a few moments before giving her a curt nod in reply. He marched up ahead of everyone, including Harry, into the great hall, blocking out the other's snickering. Sitting down at the eighth grade table, pimple forgotten, head held high. He was determined to get some answers. He inwardly shivered at the thought of going to go see Harry later. Yes, this would also give him a chance to finally confess his feelings for him. His cheeks turned a light pink at the thought. He sneaked a peek at Harry, sitting a few chairs down from him, laughing at whatever Ron was telling him about.

Yeah, he was definitely going to figure out what all this wanking was about. And get rid of that disgusting pimple.

{*}

Draco rolled around on his bed restlessly, trying to rack up enough courage to pass the small distance to Harry's dorm and demand answers. I mean, he was a Malfoy after all. If there was one thing a Malfoy could do, it was demand. Just look at his father for instance. Yeah so he may have blindly followed a raging psychopath into defeat and ultimately ended up in Azkaban, but at least he was imprisoned rich. Right?

Ugh! These types of thoughts weren't helping his mind frame. Classes alone had been bad enough, what with Harry's constant fidgeting and Blaise and Ron's mocking giggles. Seriously, was he the only mature one in this school?

Throwing back his covers, Draco pulled himself out of bed, slamming his door open, not caring who heard. Well okay, maybe he didn't slam the door, but he did yank it open with a bit of force. So that technically counted.

He made his way down the hall, bypassing the other dorm doors. He stopped when he heard moans coming from inside Blaise's door. Merlin, but they were getting louder; what if he was in pain? He reached for the door handle, only to yank his hand back when Blaise practically screamed, "Yes, Ron, yes!" Draco felt his cheeks heat up. Why the hell was Blaise yelling Ron's name like that? What the bloody hell was going on around here?

When Draco heard a groan that sounded suspiciously like Ron's, he ran for it. Breathing heavily, he knocked on Harry's door, looking back down the hall as if he expected a pack of dementors to come tumbling out of Blaise's room.

Harry groaned inwardly at the knock on his door. Why the fuck did everyone have to bother him right in the middle of a good wank fantasy? And an intriguingly good one about Draco at that. He jerked his pants back up, grumbling under his breath as he crossed the few feet to his door, swinging it open. He was shocked to see a pajama-clad Draco standing there, looking up at him as if Voldemort had risen up from the dead.

Draco did a double take. Harry was staring down at him in surprise, bare-chested. A huge tanned expanse of rippling muscles, succulent skin, pieced together in perfection. Needless to say, Draco was shell-shocked.

"Uh, Draco?" Harry stared down at him in concern. He was just standing there, gaping at him. He snapped his fingers in front of him to get his attention.

Draco slowly came back to reality, tearing his eyes away from Harry's gorgeous chest, only to be captivated by his equally-if not even more impressive- gorgeous eyes. "Uh… Blaise… and Weasley..," he stammered straining to remember what he even came over here for. Oh yeah, wanking.

"What about them?" Harry asked, growing concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Draco gave a little shake, shivering at the intensity of Harry's eyes. "I uh, heard groaning coming from Blaise's dorm. And then he screamed Ron's name." Draco's previous panic came back to him full force. "Harry, what if they're in trouble? We should go help them!"

Harry pushed past Draco without a second thought, rushing down the thankfully barren hall to Blaise's room. He paused outside the door and listened for a second. What he heard had him nearly choking on his own spit. _Merlin Blaise! _Harry thought._ Silencing charms were created for a reason! _

Draco came up beside him, adorably ruffled, wand drawn, ready to burst through and save his friends at Harry's command. Harry just grabbed his arm, practically dragging him back to his dorm. He did not want Draco to hear any more of that. He was going to have to have a serious talk with Ron later, a good long one about subtleness. Something he clearly did not possess. He gently pushed Draco into his room, closing the door before casting discreet locking and silencing charms.

Draco shuffled around nervously. "What's wrong Harry? Didn't you hear them? Are they all right?"

Harry tried not to focus on how deliciously flushed Draco looked right now. He took his hand, leading him to the bed before having him sit. He really was going to have to explain all this to him, wasn't he?

Draco peered curiously up at Harry, who was pacing back and forth in deep thought. "Harry?" he called out shyly. That certainly got his attention. Harry stopped pacing immediately, plopping down on the bed, jiggling the flimsy mattress with the addition of his weight.

"Draco," he started, straining to find the correct words to explain the situation. "Blaise and Ron weren't in any danger; quite the opposite in fact. You see," Harry paused, scratching the back of his head nervously. "They were actually…enjoying themselves…very expressively."

Draco furrowed his brows, obviously not understanding what Harry was playing at. "If they were 'enjoying themselves', then why were they groaning like that. They sounded like they were in pain."

Harry blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Draco really was that incredibly dense to things like that, wasn't he?

Well, he would just have to fix that.

"Yes well, one tends to moan when engaged in sexual activities, don't they?" He couldn't help but grin a bit.

Draco stared blankly at his face before realization dawned on his features. Oh. _Oh. __**Oh**_

__Harry never thought it possible for one to turn such a dark shade of red. But then again, he was Harry Potter. The laws of physics just didn't seem to apply to his universe. And Draco Malfoy had never looked more delectable. _Little Harry_ seemed to agree with him.

"I…I…," Goodness, he was stuttering. Malfoys just did not stutter. He cleared his throat, willing his cheeks to cool down. _Oh merlin, I must look like an idiot. _"My apologies Harry. False alarm then."

He stood up quickly, but a hand on his wrist tugged him back down. He went with little resistance, but did so gracefully, mind you.

"It's alright, really. There's absolutely no way you could've known that they were fucking." Harry said without thinking. Boy, he really needed to get a filter for that space in his head he called a brain.

Draco squirmed in his seat, undeniably turned on by the use of dirty words. Really, they were just words. Oh, he really wished the ache in his loins would go away. It just liked to pop up at the most inconvenient of times. (Mostly around Harry, anyways) He fidgeted around a bit, trying to bring some relief to himself with very little success.

Something that did not go unnoticed by Harry. Maybe he could have the blonde of his dreams after all?

He shivered at the thought.

"Draco," his voice grew husky, sultry. "Was there something else you needed?" His tone held an underlying of hopefulness that he could not hide. He traced to veins visible under the palest of skin on his wrist. Draco gasped at the contact, rivulets of sparks coursing through him, straight to his growing erection._ Sweet Salazar, the ache is just getting worse! _This was becoming a bit too much for Draco's pure body to handle._ Focus, Draco, focus. Now's a great time to ask him about wanking or, I don't know, confess your feelings?!_

"Harry…" he choked out. " Would you s-show me what wanking is?"

Harry never wanted to do anything as much in his whole life. _Oh, I'll show you._

"Okay, I'll show you, but you have to completely trust me, and do exactly as I say. Understand?"

Draco looked into Harry's eyes, which were blown out till only a thin ring of green was visible around all that black. It set his blood on fire. "I trust you," he whispered around a gulp.

Harry smiled a genuinely soothing smile that immedialty tampered down Draco's frazzled nerves.

"Good, then take off your clothes." The demanding authority in his voice almost made Draco moan out loud. Still, he was stopped short. Take off his clothes? This was playing out like one of his dreams.

"Why would you require me-" His sentence was cut short by a pair of soft, delicious lips crashing into his. Was it just him, or did anyone else suddenly hear the fireworks? He was consumed by the scent and taste of sugar plums and cinnamon, petrified by the sheer feeling and energy the kiss sent through him. He had never felt more alive.

Harry was feeling the same. _Vanilla and cranberries, but Merlin, he tasted good._ All too soon, Harry was pulling away. He needed to remain in control. "Trust me," he whispered against his lips before pulling away.

In a daze, Draco obeyed, albeit self-consciously. His cheeks tinged pick as he tugged off his expensive silk pajama top, folding it neatly before placing it on the corner of the bed. Next to go were his matching pale blue bottoms, before finally he was standing before Harry in nothing but black pants that did little to hide his erection.

Harry drank in the sight like a man lost in the Sahara desert. If he hadn't been erect before, he was definitely rock- hard now.

Draco bit his lower lip, cheeks now completely red, crossing his arms in front of his chest in an effort to hide himself from view.

Harry tugged him into his lap, settling him in between his thighs, erection rubbing against Draco's back. "Beautiful," he whispered into his ear. "Feel what you do to me."

_Oh, that's definitely not his wand._

Harry pressed gentle, nipping kisses along the back of Draco's slender neck. Draco whimpered softly, tilting his head to the side to expose more of it to Harry's hot mouth. Harry latched on at the pulse point, sucking till he was sure a dark red mark would be left behind, for the entire world to see that he was claimed. The sensation went right down to Draco's cock. He lifted his hips off the bed in a moan, pleading for something, _anything, _to relieve the ache.

"Please Harry… please… it aches," Draco breathed, eyes fluttering closed. He wasn't even aware of what he was begging for. Harry sucked in some much needed air; the sounds that Draco made were absolutely delicious. He wanted to hear more.

Harry turned Draco's head around gently, softly kissing him, brushing his tongue along Draco's bottom lip, seeking entrance. Draco opened up immediately, relishing in the feeling of Harry's tongue brushing across his. He may not know what wanking was, but he sure as hell knew what a kiss was. And a ruddy good one at that.

Harry ran his hands down Draco's muscled yet slimly feminine waist, stroking past dusky nipples. He felt perfect, like his body was made to be played with by Harry. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Slowly, he pulled down the hem of the black pants, feeling the need to hold Draco, hot and heavy, like no other man had or will. Draco stopped him with a hand on his wrists. Harry growled in annoyance.

"D-Do you really h-have to take those off?" Draco squeezed his eyes shut. No one, besides his mother of course, had ever seen him completely naked. What if he wasn't good enough for Harry? He didn't exactly have a model's body…

Harry fixed him with a warm, reassuring gaze that all but made Draco melt, forgetting his inhibitions. "Yes. It's necessary to do wanking. Just relax and let me show you." He waited for Draco's shoulders to sag, feeling the extra weight as he leaned back against him, loosening his hold on Harry's wrist.

Harry gently pulled out of his grip, continuing to pull down the pants till they exposed Draco's weeping erection to the cool night breeze. Draco stared down at himself curiously, cheeks burning, trying to see himself through Harry's eyes. He didn't look all that impressive, but he guessed he didn't look that bad, judging by Harry's sharp intake of breath.

"Gorgeous," Harry breathed, his breath tickling the nape of Draco's marked neck. Draco shivered at the pure need he heard his voice. "I'm going to touch it now."

"Isn't all this a bit…" Draco struggled to find the right word to describe it. Kind of hard to do when you're minds been reduced to mush. "Sexual?" He squirmed a bit. He couldn't help the swell of hope in his chest. If Harry wanted to sexually interact with him, then that must mean he liked him!

Harry chuckled. "Exactly," he whispered before reaching down and grabbing Draco's length. His reaction would be something permanently etched into his brain. Draco arched his back, letting out a long mewl while jerking his hips into Harry's enclosed hand. Pleasure racked through him, at such an intense feel that he was almost scared. He'd never felt like this before.

"H-Harry…," he moaned. Never had Harry's name sounded so worshipped. He began to stroke up and down, loving the silky texture and heat. He moaned at the way Draco followed his hand by bucking his hips, pressing down on Harry's still enclosed erection, creating a delicious friction.

Draco had never felt so embarrassed. The sounds he was making made him sound like some cheap whore, but he honestly couldn't help it. The ache was building at an alarmingly fast pace, his chest rising and falling in quick repetition. He had never felt this good before.

"This," Harry paused to give a quick jerk to the cock in his hand, "Is what we guys like to call 'wanking'. You take your hand, and stroke your dick whenever it feels hard, like this. Does it feel good, Draco?"

"So good," Draco almost sobbed around a moan. "Harry, please! I- I need more!"

Harry groaned into his ear, nibbling the lobe gently. "The sounds you make… Merlin, I wanna fuck you into the mattress." He rocked his hips up into Draco's arse, relishing in the rain of pleasure it brought him. Draco gasped as he felt Harry's hardness between his cheeks; face flushed, mouth open in a perfect "o". He could feel a tightening in his stomach, as the pleasure rose till he felt he would burst. Harry simultaneously rocked into Draco's arse while jerking harder, running his thumb along the glistening purple head, smearing the pre-cum.

"Harry! I feel like something's going to come out!" he was rocking into Harry's hand erratically now, getting closer and closer.

Harry groaned long and loud, feeling his own orgasm approaching. "It's okay," he soothed. "Let it go. Something's supposed to come out."

And suddenly, Draco was falling and flying all at once. The most incredible sensation rolled over him in rippling waves. White was pretty much all he saw; he wasn't even aware of the screams he was emitting. He watched, fascinated at the ropes and ropes of sperm shooting out of him, coating Harry's had and his stomach and thighs. He nearly cried when the pleasure subsided to a pleasant glow.

Harry watched as Draco reached his orgasm, and decided he wanted to see him like that every day for the rest of his life. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, almost enough to make him cum without even being touched. He wasn't quite there yet, but he forced himself to stop grinding into Draco's full arse. He didn't want to overwhelm him on his first orgasm. He couldn't help the swell of pride he felt at being Draco's first. That's the way it should be anyway, no other man should be able to touch his Draco. _Wait, your Draco? _His mind chastised him._ You don't have a claim on him. He just wanted to know what wanking was, and like the good person you are, you kindly assisted him. He's probably gonna walk away now, and you're going to take it like a man!_

_Yeah right._

What Draco did next surprised him. Feeling a streak of boldness, Draco turned in Harry's arm, wrapping his own around his neck, pulling his head down for a passionate kiss. Harry groaned into it, trying his hardest not to grind into Draco's bare groin. That's when Draco noticed his still very hard problem. Well, that just wouldn't do. He wanted to make Harry feel exactly what he felt, scream his name like had, loose him in pleasure. He trailed wet hot kisses along his lightly stubbled jaw to his ear, whispering, "As a Malfoy, it is only courteous that I return the favor."

He didn't give Harry time to protest. With surprising force, he yanked Harry's pants down, blushing when he realized Harry went commando. _Little _Harry stood proud and tall, leaking heavily. With wide eyes, Draco wrapped his fingers around it, pulling back the foreskin experimentally. He'd seen other cocks before of course, in the shower room after Quidditch matches. But this one seemed especially large. It made him want to lean down and run his tongue along the bulging veins at the underside of the impressive shaft. Taste the pearly substance beading at the top. He found the thoughts rather odd, but then again, so was this whole experience. So he leaned down and did just that, relishing in the moans Harry couldn't stop. Emboldened, he wrapped his lips around that thick shaft, sucking lightly at the head, oddly fascinated by the bittersweet taste of the white substance. He loved it.

Now, Harry honestly did try to hold back, but the sight and feel of his love's plump and swollen lips wrapped around him, getting sucked into that hot cavern, just made him lose it. A staggering roar was all Draco got in warning before Harry was coming harder than he ever had down his throat. Immediately choking, he pulled back the rest splashing on his face as he attempted to swallow the deliciously thick liquid. Oh Merlin, this was a taste that one could easily get addicted to.

Harry panted heavily, dragging Draco back up for another dizzying kiss. The blonde felt an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. So Harry had shown him what wanking was. That was it, right?

Sensing the change in Draco's demeanor he pulled back. "Don't," he chided softly. "There's still so much I want to teach you, so much more I want to do with you even out of this bed. I see now that I've been falling in love with you, and I need you with me. He rested his forehead onto Draco's, staring into those wide, incredulous grey eyes he loved so much. "Please, stay with me."

Draco was literally breathless at the joy that rushed through him. Harry loved him! Harry wanted to be with him. Throwing his arms around the Golden-Boy's neck, he laughed heartedly, smile so wide Harry was blinded. "Of course I will. I love you too, you silly Gryffindor!" They basked in orgasmic afterglows and promises for the future for hours, sharing kisses long into the night till Draco could barely keep his eyes open. A fleeting thought crossed his mind, so he wriggled until he was facing Harry in the circle of his protective arms. "What did Pansy mean when she said a pimple was nothing a little wank wouldn't take care of?"

To his surprise, Harry chuckle darkly, casting a belated cleaning charm on both their bodies before conjuring a simple black mirror. "Look at your reflection," he murmured fondly holding up the mirror so Draco could gaze into it. Confused, Draco did as told, remembering the all but forgotten pimple he was sure would ruin his day. But his reflection just portrayed a perfectly unmarred pale face. Brows furrowed, he gave a confused to his new boyfriend, loving the warm feeling the title brought. Harry was his.

Harry's tone was laced with affection and amusement as he explained. "When you wank, you have what is known as an orgasm. This orgasm produces what is known as a white substance called sperm or cum. And for some odd reason, wizard sperm is highly effective in getting rid of pimples."

The blonde's face turned a steady red as he absorbed this information. That white substance he had enjoyed so much had gotten all over his face. Harry's cum had gotten rid of his pimple? That was rather…odd.

But then again, wasn't the whole wizarding world odd?

Shrugging in response, Draco snuggled possessively into Harry's warmth as said raven-haired boy vanished the mirror with a simple flick of his wand. They both held on to each other, feeling more content than they ever had in their entire life as they faded into a peaceful rest.

Malfoys should get pimple much, much more often.

_Finite._

_**AN: Well there you go my first Drarry fic. And yes I know what you're thinking. No one, especially a Malfoy, could be that innocent. I just thought that it was a really cute way to unrealistically portray my favorite character. Just a plot bunny I needed to get out of my head…**_

_**I really hoped you at least enjoyed it a bit. I will try to make my next fic a bit more in character…**_

_**By for now! Loves and wanks to all.**_


End file.
